deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Beerus VS Bowser/@comment-26153757-20180326174051/@comment-32286613-20180422193537
huge facepalm*. Sorry, i had to do this. It isn't meant to be offensive, hell, it is actually supposed to be a joke, since we are both failing to understand each other. XD So, this will be my last comment about this topic. It's obvious that i'll never convince you no matter how hard i try, but that's fine, we are both allowed to have our opinions. :) " Bowser is (on this context) shaken by the fact he was dead a few minutes ago; read my argument again " I read your argument again, and i have to say that it's nothing but a last resort assumption out of context. Sorry if it sounds rude. Why, of all the possible outcomes, do we have to say that your analogy is right, especially when it has many fallacies? Why should we assume that Bowser is dead? He isn't, at all. Seb, i hope you actualy realize that you are being inconsistent with yourself now. Your main argument was "Bowser was shaken by the events and thus was forced to escape". However, i entirely debunked that, since it didn't make any sense, at all (Where was he supposed to escape, and etc). And now you are like "well shit, maybe i can just turn the entire thing the other way around", which is what you did, since you started with "Bowser escaped" and went to "Bowser was shaken by his death and rebirth". Then again, at least i think this is what you are doing. I'm not your brother or anything, i don't know why you completely changed opinion and i can't judge if i lack the info. However, i'm sorry to say that yours is a false assumption, at least in my opinion. Context implies that Bowser was actually alive. Not just that. But also, Bowser was there, right in the middle of the black hole, the lumas tried to close it but nope, the black hole turned in a big-bang like supernova and destroyed the universe. Thus, the statement "shaken by his narrow escape from a horrible fate" further implies that he was surprised by the fact that he actually avoided death (i think you should read the sentence again. It says "Shaken by his narrow escape from an horrible fate". Shaken here is used as an another way to say "surprised" or "astonished", astonished by the fact that somehow he survived all of that). Here. See the second explanation of Shaken. Translation of Shaken: British English: shaken /ˈʃeɪkən/ ADJECTIVEIf you are shaken, you are upset and unable to think calmly.Unhurt, but a bit shaken, she was trying not to cry. And this is just one of the various explanations. Shaken can also be used in an emotional context, as you can see. Which is the case for Bowser, who was shaken about the fact that he survived the destruction of the universe. More precisely: "I'd seen the film myself in a mixed audience of youth workers, and it had left many of us women upset and shaken." ^^This is pretty much Bowser, like, 100%. That person was shaken because of how tragic or something the film was. Bowser was shaken by the fact that he actually experienced the destruction of the universe, which must have been a terrible thing to watch. All of this implies that Bowser was there and survived the Black Hole. Even Bowser is in there, shaken by his narrow escape from a horrible fate" Now, the most logical explanation, taking into account the cutscene and all the statements and contexts, is this: "Bowser is shaken by the fact that he actually survived the "Big Bang", thus escaping from the horrible fate of dying". Not to mention that, after a reset, everything is supposed to turn back to normal. Rosalina resetted the entire events of SMG, thus, Mario and the others come back to the morning before the festival. The problem here is that Bowser was stunned and was still conscious of what happened, Mario and Peach as well, as Mario remembered everything that happened and was happu that new life was bring. Peach was looking Bowser in a complient way, realizing what they just experienced in that very moment. Contexts and all just seem to imply that overall Mario, Peach and Bowser experienced that event, and in order to do that, they must have survived the supernova. That is also implied by the fact that Mario was bringed in the holy light Rosalina created. Sorry if i'm going to say sound rude, like, i'm really sorry because i learned from my mistakes and i don't want to repeat those again, but i think your analogy here is just one of the unexplained possible outcomes that you are using as an excuse to say that Bowser didn't survive that while ignoring all the other contexts and things. But still, i don't want this to turn in a flame war, so like i said, after this, i'm not gonna reply (for real): we are allowed to have our opinions. The standard sizes of Galaxy Level implies that The Milky Way is the least for 3C, and the Milky Way has a size of 180000 lightyears, which is waaaaaaay above that of the largest nebula on our universe Now, firstly get a picture of World 6, and second, I meant it's an strecth to assume it has the largest nebula on our universe. Oh, shit..that means that Gilgamesh destroying the Moon Cell Reality isn't a 3-C feat anymore...*sad face*. Anyway, i honestly still believe that World 6 could be bigger than World 5 anyway. Especially since the black hole in the background seems to be at least the 3/4 of World 5's size.